You Could Have Been Nicer About It
by Zurifeelsthelove
Summary: Just a small soulmate thing. No masterpiece, but made with love! Enjoy! MikuxKaito as a pairing. Kaito never liked the words his soulmate had for him. Miku felt very embarrassed about hers. What will happen when they finally meet?


**Well, I've been busy, but I felt like blowing off some steam, so here! A soulmate au. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You fucking idiot."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ever since the concept of humanity came to be, so did the term soulmates. Every person was born with the first words their soulmate would say to them when they first spoke written somewhere on their bodies. Some people would last longer than others finding their destined person, some would meet them during their childhood.

Everyone would find them eventually, though, there was no exception to that rule. It didn't matter how or when, those words worked as magnets that helped to find your 'destiny'.

He looked at the teal words printed neatly on his forearm. He thought, for the millionth time, that he didn't need a soulmate, or rather, he did not want to meet his soulmate.

 _You fucking idiot_ came with a lot of consequences, you see, and Kaito wasn't exactly pleased with them. That's why he always wears long sleeves.

People made fun of him when he was a child because of those words, he wasn't going to risk it now that he had the chance to move out of town, away from the people that referred to him as the idiot.

He liked to believe that, even if a little clumsy, he was intelligent! Maybe.

As a 17 year old, Kaito worried about what other people thought of him quite a bit. If their first impression of him were his soulmate's words, it wasn't going to go well for him out there.

Well, he moved out. He should be able to avoid that now, right? He hoped he was right. His aunt would bring his stuff for tomorrow this afternoon.

Tomorrow he would start going to a new high school. With new people _. 'A fresh start'_ , he thought.

His aunt arrived with everything he could ever need, including books and clothes.

He thanked her, ran to his room with the box and excitedly started exploring the new stuff with curious eyes.

Then he saw the uniform.

Short sleeves.

The uniform for his new high school has short sleeves.

Kaito brought a hand to his hair while tiredly sitting on his bed, why didn't he even consider this possibility? How could he hide the words now?

Of course they had to be large and teal.

If he ever got to meet his soulmate, he would slap them.

 _You fucking idiot_ …

He would slap them **hard.**

Well, there wasn't much he could do, right? Maybe he could go wearing a sweater.

He laid on the bed, thinking. "Yeah… a sweater sounds like a good idea…"

His eyes closed and he slept, even if he didn't mean to.

The next day arrived, and he woke up violently. He quickly remembered this was his first day, and checked the clock on his small table by the door.

He was still on time. That didn't mean he had any time to rest, though.

He quickly got ready and shoved all the school supplies in an old backpack. He realized the books didn't fit at all and left them in the box thinking he would just carry it all the way.

"Kaito! Are you ready to go? I'm leaving in five minutes!" His aunt called from the kitchen.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" He answered, entering the kitchen and grabbing a granola bar. Then he suddenly noticed the big, teal words.

Muttering curses, he went to the bathroom and tightly wrapped white bandages on his forearm, hoping they wouldn't come off at any time of the day.

As soon as he was finished, he went out the door and met with his aunt outside. They both exited the apartment complex and entered the car. She put some music on, but other than that, the ride was mostly silent.

"Kaito"

"Yeah?"

"What's that on your arm? A bandage?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you wearing tha—"

"You know why." His voice came out colder than he expected. He felt annoyed. ' _She knows my words. She knows and she still asked.'_ He felt himself frowning while his hand fidgeted with the bandages.

"Sorry." His face softened immediately and he took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, it's alright."

"It's just… I know your words are difficult." She took a turn and Kaito could see the high school coming close.

"But you're going to have to learn to just deal with them, you know? They're going to stay there forever; it's all in how you handle them".

She came to a stop as he pondered on her words. He opened the car's door and hesitated to leave for a moment.

"Thanks." With that, he stood up, closed the door and left, hearing a faint 'Have a nice day!' behind him.

' _It's all in how I handle them, huh?'_ His hand fidgeted with the bandages.

Like any other day, she woke up early and got ready to go. She had breakfast and walked to high school.

She wore her uniform, but with the small addition of a sweater.

This was because of a very special reason. Her soulmate's words were messily written on her forearm in an intense blue color.

"Hey, Miku! Guess what I brought for lunch!" Her friend Gumi called from behind her. Miku already knew what the answer was. The green haired girl read her soulmate's words a few days ago and, ever since, she'd been teased mercilessly.

She was admittedly annoyed right now, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

She tried to walk faster, to get away from the conversation, but Gumi caught up and grabbed her shoulders.

She leaned in and whispered with a wicked smile,

" _Anchovies."_

"AGH!" Miku pushed Gumi away from her. "I should have never showed you!" She hit Gumi's arm lightly, many scenarios replaying on her head.

You see, _Anchovies are the best, though_ wasn't exactly bad, it just made Miku a very easy person to tease.

Ever since she was a child, no one stopped calling her names related to anchovies and she was just so tired of everything that, when she entered high school, she decided to hide the words from everyone.

Very few people knew, Gumi included, which was a mistake.

"Hey girls!" Rin approached them just as they were about to enter the institution. They waited for her a few seconds and greeted her with a hug.

' _She's so small it feels good to hug her'_ , Miku thought while squeezing Rin slightly.

"Guess what I got for lunch today." She heard Rin say.

"You're dead to me"

Gumi exploded, her laughter resonating loudly through the corridors while they made their way to class.

"Oh, come on! D-Don't be like that, I-I don't even like anchovies." Rin barely held in her laugh and patted Miku on her shoulder.

"Don't you have to be somewhere else?" Miku asked tiredly, shrugging Rin's hand away from her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me, I'll see you both at lunch!" Rin kissed Miku's cheek and ran towards her class. Since she is younger, they could only meet at lunch, which is the only time their schedules match.

"Oh, no kiss for me?" Gumi complained loudly. _"I'll give you one when you earn it!"_ Rin's voice echoed through the halls. Gumi's cheeks earned a slight pink color and she chuckled.

Miku quickly took her phone out and snapped a picture of her face.

" _I can feel the love~_ "

"Oh, shut up"

Kaito read his schedule while sitting on his chair. ' _Typical schedule',_ he thought, scanning it repeatedly. He was bored, very bored. Class would start in about 5 minutes.

" _Oh, no kiss for me?"_ He heard a feminine voice somewhere, and became immediately interested. Who would even ask something like that so loudly? Did that voice have no shame?

He saw a small blond girl almost walk past his class' door. She stopped, turned around and shouted, "I'll give you one when you earn it!"

Then, she turned around and returned to her way, smiling with a light blush on her cheeks.

This certainly wasn't what he expected when he decided to come to this town, but he found himself not minding that. Soulmates were common, after all, and he had a slight feeling that whoever the blonde girl was talking to was her soulmate.

He spaced out for a few minutes (probably) wondering how that would play out.

"Delete that!" Still looking out the door, Kaito spotted a green haired girl talking to another girl that, curiously, had teal hair.

His heart skipped a beat. ' _No, I'm just jumping to conclusions',_ he determined, and went back to examining his schedule.

"Hm… I don't know." He couldn't ignore the teal haired girl's voice. She sounded so…

"Come on, Miku!" ' _Miku…wow.'_ He had a good feeling about this.

"I'll probably just send it" Miku said, grinning with a hint of mischief. He found himself smiling too.

"What? To who?" Green girl, Kaito decided to call her, sounded very desperate. Was Miku going to do something bad? Was she mean? Did she call people she first meets idiots? Wait, he was overthinking, Just because Miku seemed attractive to him didn't mean—

"Rin."

"WHAT?! NO!"

Miku was tackled to the floor.

Miku rubbed her head. A slight pain covered the back of it, and she couldn't help but touch it every five minutes.

She agreed to delete the picture after the tackle, quite clearly regretting her decisions, and made her way to her own class. Unfortunately, Gumi was in a different class, so she had to walk by herself to her own.

"Good morning, Miku." The teacher, Luka, greeted her as soon as she made her way in.

"Hey, Luka." She greeted back and giggled as a small frown took over Luka's face.

"It's teacher for you, young lady. We're not at home." Luka scolded her lightly, patting her head softly.

"Look who's talking." They both smiled warmly. Luka is Miku's guardian; she takes care of her while her parents are gone for business trips, and they've always been like sisters.

"Sorry you had to walk to school alone today, I just—"

"Don't worry, I know. Besides, I had Gumi with me for most of it!" Luka smiled once again. Miku had a sudden bad feeling.

"Are you having lunch at the cafeteria?" She asked suddenly.

"Uh, yes?" Miku answered, very unsure of the point Luka was trying to make.

"Good. Heard today's menu includes—"

Oh no

"Anchovies."

"I may start to hate anchovies" Miku brought a hand to her face, covering her eyes with disappointment.

"Anchovies are the best, though!"

"I may start to hate you" Miku left Luka laughing on her own and sat on her place. She greeted some people before the bell rang, and watched as everyone moved to their seats. She watched as Luka greeted the class and started the lesson.

Miku felt her eyelids become heavy.

Math wasn't that important anyway…

Kaito tried his best to pay attention, but history wasn't exactly his best subject. He looked out the door once again, his eyes finding the empty corridor, his mind drifting towards the teal-haired girl from before.

He knew it was stupid that just because she had teal hair he believed she was his soulmate.

' _I need to talk to her… but how?'_ He fiddled with the bandages wrapped around his forearm.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned his head slightly to the right, finding green girl looking at him with a strangely friendly smile. He had nothing against the girl, of course, but seeing someone tackle your newfound crush isn't exactly the best impression to make.

She reached out and left a paper on his desk, but he just stared with a very confused expression.

Green girl sighed, and gestured for him to open the folded material.

Finally understanding, he took the paper and unfolded it slowly, trying to keep quiet as much as he could. He hadn't noticed before, but the class was very calm. It was slightly unnerving.

He read the note patiently, but perhaps he was just a slow reader, his eyes scanning the words repeatedly, trying to find an appropriate answer.

'Hey! My name's Gumi! I couldn't help but notice you looking at me while I was talking with a friend. You're the new transfer student, right? Are you up to joining my friends and me for lunch?'

He took his favorite blue pen from his pencil case and wrote a small answer at the bottom of the small paper with his messy handwriting, his tongue sticking out slightly as he wrote,

'Sure! My name is Kaito, I'd love to join you and your friends! I transferred, yes, but there's not really a reason for it. Thanks for talking to me and sorry for looking at you guys while talking, I was just'

He paused. He couldn't just write 'I was just swooning over your friend!' like a creep, he brought the pen to his lips, and finally decided on an answer.

'I was just wondering how to approach you guys because I have a little trouble making new friends, but I hope we can get along!'

He finished writing with a satisfied smile, his fingers folding the paper again swiftly. He poked Gumi's shoulder and handed her the paper.

She smiled slightly as she took it, and unfolded it without caring about the noise. Kaito noticed her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes had a look of confusion, as if she couldn't quite remember something.

Her eyes went wide and she gave a small gasp. Kaito was more confused than anything, but Gumi just scribbled on the paper once again and threw it in his direction.

He grabbed it and read it yet again,

'Your handwriting's nice! Can't wait for you to meet my friends! By the way, do you like anchovies?'

Confusion, apparently, was something he had to get used to now.

It was finally lunchtime, and Miku felt her heart beating like crazy. Of course today's menu had anchovies, who doesn't love anchovies?

Miku. Miku did not love anchovies at all.

She stepped in the cafeteria, her eyes immediately scanning different tables in search for her friends. She spotted a big, white bow.

' _Bingo.'_

"Hey, Rin!" She called out, and Rin turned in her direction, a big smile on her face.

"Hey!" Rin said with enough joy to light a room as if it were on fire.

"What are you so happy about?" Miku asked curiously. While it was nice to see her friend so happy, there had to be something.

"I was texting Gumi during class, right? Guess what she said! Come on!" Rin bounced in her seat, Miku raised her eyebrows playfully while taking a seat next to her.

Rin scoffed, "Agh! Not like that! Gumi met someone and she's bringing him to our table for us to meet him too!"

Miku wondered quietly for a second. "You mean the new transfer student?" She concluded, while Rin just couldn't hold her excitement in.

"Yeah! But she said he could be your—" Hands reached from behind Rin's face and covered her eyes. Miku followed the arms and noticed Gumi basically hugging Rin while asking in a strange voice,

"Who am I?"

Miku quickly took out her phone and took a picture.

"Oh my god, I thought you'd learned your lesson!" Gumi quickly separated from Rin and reached for the phone.

"Nope! I'm making this my wallpaper!" Miku exclaimed gleefully, giggling as both Rin and Gumi's faces turned red.

"Miku!"

"Gumi? Are these you're friends?" a blued haired guy asked while awkwardly standing behind the small commotion.

"Oh! Uh, yes! This is Rin! Say hello, my love~" Gumi extended her arms to hug Rin, but ended up falling to the ground as she found nothing there. Rin had skillfully evaded Gumi's touch, and extended her hand towards the guy.

"Nice to meet you!" He shook her hand and smiled shyly. His eyes moving to Miku, he looked like he was hoping she'd say something.

Miku didn't though, she just smiled politely and nodded. She noticed as his face changed to confusion for a second.

"Likewise, Rin." He finished. Gumi looked at them both, and smiled wildly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go buy lunch!"

Kaito looked at the many options in front of him and the sight of anchovies caught his sight.

' _Maybe that's why Gumi asked if I liked anchovies. Maybe she likes them… Maybe Miku does too! I need to start a conversation with that!'_

He picked anchovies as his lunch, and paid with the biggest smile on his face.

He approached the table with Gumi, Rin, and Miku. He just couldn't wait!

Horror flashed through Miku's eyes as she saw the new guy approaching with a plate containing anchovies. She wouldn't let Gumi or Rin see her weakness towards anything involving anchovies, though, which is why she decided to avoid eye contact.

' _Heh, my strategy is infallible!'_

"Oh hey, you weren't lying! You really do like anchovies!" Gumi smiled innocently, but Miku knew that the smile wasn't innocent at all.

"Yeah, I really like them!" He told Gumi enthusiastically. Rin chuckled.

"It's a shame, Miku doesn't really appreciate them!" She said as she rubbed Miku's shoulder,

"Well…" Miku's eyes drifted to the ground, the word not really directed at anyone.

"Anchovies are the best, though"

Miku's eyes widened as she heard those words, her head immediately turning towards the guy in blue as he stared at her in curiosity.

Rin and Gumi gasped and reached for each other's hands. Their cheeks tinged with red because of the heat of the moment.

Kaito, once again, found himself very confused. What was going on? Everything was going fine until he said that anchovies thing.

He had said it with disappointment, he actually thought he could make a conversation with Miku about anchovies, but everyone looks so startled now that he actually directed a word towards her.

He looked straight into those wide, teal eyes with curiosity, hoping the reflection in them could bring him all the answers he needed.

The corner of Miku's mouth started twitching upwards, her eyes closing softly.

She chuckled and soon it turned into a full laugh.

Her friends were watching her closely, as if they were watching a snake about to snatch its prey.

Miku wiped a tear from her eye, and smiled the warmest smile he had ever seen. His stomach felt full of butterflies and he wondered how she was able to make him feel this way without even saying a word.

Giggling once again, she rested her chin on her hand, that warm look never disappearing, maybe even becoming more affectionate.

She placed her hand on his cheek softly and examined his face, tenderly running her fingers through his hair, and opening her mouth in a full smile

" _You fucking idiot"_ She whispered softly.

He felt everything around him stop, and a small tingling feeling on his forearm.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, that was nice. I think. How did you like it? I appreciate any sort of advice, so don't be afraid! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Bye Bye!**


End file.
